A dark world full of colours
by SpellDraconis101
Summary: Seth has finally imprinted!But, on a blind girl? What will he do when he realises the danger she faces just by being with him? -Abandoned-
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic EVER! So i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.**

I jogged back to the house, wearing only my denim shorts. The morning run had been nice, good thing Leah wasn't there to bug me. I banged my fist against the kitchen counter, the vibration sending the cordless phone out of its holder and into my waiting hand. Cool trick, huh? Figured it out a few weeks ago.

I dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hey Quil, wanna hang out?"

Silence. Talking on the other line.

"Oh, I understand. Tell Claire to feel better. Later."

I hung up the phone. Sigh, Claire was sick. Oh well, there's always Jacob. I picked up the phone again and dialed.

"Yo Jake! What's the problem? Oh, Nessie's running too far in the forest. Oh, okay. See ya."

I hung up the phone again. Man, is everyone busy?

I continued dialing but everyone was busy with imprints. Dang, when would it be my turn? I know it takes time and the right person but still, it wasn't fair!

I wanna stay up all late thinking about her, see her everyday, and tell her that I'll always be hers! Sigh. I sound like a love-struck teen. But everyone has a second half, where's mine?

Leah walked into the kitchen, scratching her head, not making her bird's nest of her hair look any better.

"Morning." I said, pouring myself a big bowl of Cheerios.

I got a mumbled hi as a reply. She was never a morning person. After pulling up a seat next to me and pouring a bowl of Cheerios she seemed to wake up a little.

"What are you doing today, Seth?"

"I don't know. Everyone's busy with imprints so hanging out isn't an option."

"Imprints? So early in the morning?"

"Leah, it's noon." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh damn. I'm late. I gotta go meet some people." She said before hurrying back upstairs to get ready.

Trust Leah to set something in the morning and sleep all the way through it. I grabbed a shirt from my room and left, seeing that there was nothing better to do at home, might as well see my favourite vampire family. I started to take off my shorts as I slipped into the woods and phased, running towards the Cullen residence.

"Hey Seth." Said Edward as I stepped in through the back door.

"Hey, Edward. Where's Bella?" I said as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"She said she had to pick up some old friend from Phoenix from the airport."

"Oh."

"Hmm. That was fast. She's back."

I followed Edward into the main living room, hearing the Volvo pull up into the driveway, loosening some loose gravel.

"Wow. Bella, what have you been up to? First you get a nice car, then you get a house in the forest?! How rich is your husband?!"

What was that? There was a spark when I heard that voice. It was muffled but it sounded so…sweet. It was like a soft little melody flowing through my ears and lingering in my mind.

"Come on. I'll let you meet my husband." Said Bella as she opened the door.

"Welcome home, love." said Edward, hugging Bella's waist from behind. She let out a small yelp and smacked his arm playfully. It was nice to see that she could still get embarrassed even as a vampire.

A smile formed on the angel standing in the doorway. Her chestnut brown hair flowed to her waist, her bangs partially covering her left eye. Her pale skin was practically glowing and her full ruby red lips were sparkling. She wore a pair of dark straight cut denim jeans and an electric blue satin top with a pale brown trench coat draped over her body. And of course, her eyes.

Her silver eyes were amazing, hidden under partially closed eye lids; they were full of hope, bright. But there was something off.

I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. She was the one. My imprint. Fireworks exploded in my mind and a thrilling sensation coursed through my veins. It was her.

A hand waving in front of my eyes interrupted my vision of the perfect angel. My head snapped to the source of the distraction. Edward.

He's eyes widened as he read my thoughts. Nodding, and apologizing to the girls while dragging me to the kitchen.

"Dude, she's the one." I said the moment we were out of hearing range from the lovely angel.

"I know. Congrats, man." He said, slapping a hand on my shoulder.

"But, what do I do? I can barely keep myself together knowing that she's in the next room."

"Seth, you need to know something." Said Bella, walking into the room.

"Yea, I do. What's her name?" I said, I felt my usually high increase to an unknown level just thinking about the name given to such an angel.

"Seth, this is more important." said Edward, agreeing with Bella. Of course.

I sat on the stool next to the shiny granite counter, waiting for the important news.

"Seth," started Bella, "She's blind."

**R&R please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I just uploaded this today and just couldn't stop writing ch. 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer**

I started at them wide eyed with shock. Only a few thoughts managed to register in my mind. Actually, they were only a few phrases.

My imprint…blind…can't see me?

I placed my head on the cool granite counter, the temperature a complete contrast to my usual body temperature. My imprint was blind? She could never see me? Never…see what I was? She would be oblivious to the danger?

"Yes, Seth. That's what it seems like. If she can't see you, she won't believe what you are and…maybe she'll be put into danger she completely isn't aware off." said Edward, surprisingly able to make sense of my jumbled thoughts.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I turned my back from the loving couple and walked towards the back door.

"I'm gonna go for a run. Maybe I'll get help from the guys."

I took off, running on my two human legs, never wanting to stop. I stripped my clothes off as I ran and slowly between the rushing green scenery, my two feet became four paws.

This can't be happening. If she's blind she can't see me phase. She can't protect herself when something bad happens. She can't be sure of who _or what_ she's really in love with. She'll be in too much danger if she were to be with me. If someone came after me during a fight or something, she may be standing there helpless, unaware of what's happening, the danger.

I slowed down to a jog when I was far enough from the Cullen house. That's when two thoughts had to mix themselves in my already jumbled mind.

_Seth, wait up. I'll be there soon._

_Go away Leah, I don't wanna talk to you right now._

_Why so cold to your sister, Seth? She's only trying to help. I'm almost there too, hold up._

_Jake, I'm driving myself insane, let me calm down first. You too, Leah._

_Fine._

_Fine. But be back at my place for dinner, we'll talk then._

_Okay, Jake._

Silence once again. Sigh. I continued to run, further and further into the green sea of hopelessness. Why? Why did my imprint have to be in such a dangerous position because of me? Just having a werewolf imprint on her made her life a whole lot more dangerous, but with her as vulnerable as she already is, it's just cruel. I'll probably be the death of her.

I ran as far as I could, as far as my legs could bring me away from the pack, the Cullen's and _her_. I ended up collapsing at the edge of a forest near Port Angeles. I lay down, catching my breath and thinking.

What do I do now? I can't run any further. I can't distract myself anymore. I finally found her. Isn't that the most important? Wasn't the point of an imprint to give the werewolf something to protect? I dragged my Jelly-like legs off the ground and phased back. Putting back my clothes back on, I flipped out my phone from my pockets and dialed.

"Jake, you can pick me up now. I'm near Port Angeles."

I snapped my phone shut and walked the remaining distance towards the meeting point.

_Back in La Push_

"Seth, come on. You gotta talk to us. You can't keep holding it in."

"Jake, please. I can't handle it. What if she gets hurt cause of me? Seeing is believing remember? She won't believe what we are without seeing it and she can't! She won't understand the danger around her and she may not be able to protect herself." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow I was currently using to suffocate myself with.

I just had a _long_ talk with most of the pack with imprints. It didn't help. They all said the same thing: Be with her and protect her. That's what we're supposed to do. But they didn't understand, what if I can't protect her? What if she's in trouble and she gets hurt because she wasn't even aware enough to dodge it?

I groaned again. I needed to see her. My whole body was pulling me to the Cullen residence to see the fair skinned angel. The only way to resist the pull was by trying to suffocate myself in this pillow, of course, it didn't help that Jake was pulling the pillow away every few seconds.

"Seth, you gotta see her."

"I know, Jake. Will you go with me? I'm scared."

"What's there to be scared about?"

"That she won't love me back. Wasn't it love at first _sight_? She can't see me and she can't see the electricity that ran through me the moment I saw her."

"Dude, stop being so stupid and just go so that I can actually lie down on my own bed."

"Fine."

I got off Jacob's bed and walked over to the forest. I stripped and phased before running at full speed towards the Cullen residence.

When I got to the edge of the forest they called a backyard, I pulled on my clothes and ran my fingers through my hair, and getting rid of any leaves or twigs in them. I was going to see my soul mate; I should at least look nice even if she couldn't see.

I walked in through the back door, not bothering to knock since they would know I was there.

"Hey, Seth." Said Edward sitting in the same place he was in that afternoon.

"Hey." I mumbled, knowing well enough that he could hear me perfectly well.

"The girls are in the living room." He nodded to the direction of the main living room.

"Thanks."

I clenched my fists together and took a deep breath, walking into the room. Bella sat on the sofa surfing the channels on the plasma while her friend sat beside her talking about girl stuff.

My heart raced at the sight of the angel. My breath caught in my throat and I stared at the girl, not knowing what else I could do to move my immobile body.

"Hey, Seth." said Bella, turning her head in my direction and mouthing the words 'you okay' after.

I mouthed back 'I'm fine' and walked over.

"Umm, Seth, this is Alexia. Alexia, this is Seth Clearwater, he lives down at La Push." Bella introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Seth." said Alexia, her head spinning in my direction. It shocked me that she knew where I was standing but wrote it off as her hearing my footsteps.

I soaked in her voice, a perfect melody crafted to soothe my ears. I was zoning out until Bella whacked me on the arm lightly.

"Uh… Ni-nice to meet y-you too." I stuttered.

Alexia suddenly stood up. She lifted her hands from her sides.

"May I?" Ah, wind chimes, the wonderful music again.

"Uh, sure." I said, unsure of what to expect.

She reached up to me, her hands grazing my chin before settling on my face. She kept pressing my face with her fingertips, feeling my features and cradling my face in her palms. Sparks were flying through my whole body. I leaned into her palms and discreetly inhaled her scent. Roses, strawberry, the ocean… I closed my eyes and tried to memorise her scent.

She let go of my face and I felt my neck stretch towards the direction her hands retracted to.

"Wow. You're burning up."

"Umm…most of the guys at La Push have the same temperature. Must be a genetic thing." I lied.

"Huh. Interesting."

Alexia sat back down and I took a seat on the floor. We stayed like that for awhile, making small chat along the way. Soon, too soon, Alexia asked Bella to take her to her room so that she could rest.

"Umm, it was nice meeting you, Seth." She said as she left, holding onto Bella's elbow for support.

"Nice meeting you too."

She walked up the stairs and disappeared from view. I sighed and turned around, only to be shocked a few step back by Edward.

"Damn! You scared me!" I half-screamed.

"Sorry, man. How was it?"

"It was...great. The sparks were flying everywhere! I hope she feels the same though."

"She does. Don't worry."

I sighed.

"Thanks man. You know, it's really nice having a mind-reader as a friend."

Edward laughed and I joined him.

**Thanks for reading! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! I can't believe people actually read my story! And i actually got favourite! –claps to self- thanks guys! Here's a new chapter, it's basically Alexis's POV of what has happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.**

_Alexia's POV_

I sat next to one of my best friends and talked about mindless chit chat while she surfed the channels. I was extremely high, despite the crappy trip from Phoenix. Stupid Air Stewardess' always worry too much about me. Can't they see that I'm just a normal person, with a slight disadvantage?

I heard footsteps come into the room from behind but was too engrossed in my story to care.

"Hey, Seth." said Bella, her hair flipping and gently landing on the back of the sofa with a rattling noise.

The footsteps came nearer. Hmm, sounds like a big guy.

"Umm, Seth, this is Alexia. Alexia, this is Seth Clearwater, he lives down at La Push." Bella introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Seth." I said swiveling my head in the direction of the footsteps.

The guy seemed to be zoning out, if Bella's playful smack on his arm was an indication.

"Uh… Ni-nice to meet y-you too." he stuttered.

Wow. What I soothing voice. Not too deep, gentle and it had a nice calming effect.

I stood up and lifted my hands from my side to the height I thought his face would be.

"May I?" I asked. I wanted to know what kind of face the stranger had.

"Uh, sure." He said uncertainly.

I reached up to him, my hands feeling around and grazing his chin before settling on his face. Whoa! What was that? That…spark? I waved the lingering feeling out of my mind and did the usual routine. Hair, cheeks, nose, lips, and lastly, a slight brush of the eyes. I cradled his face in my palms, nice jaw line. His skin was smooth for a guy's, almost like silk or velvet. I left my hands there for a moment, curious of the unnatural body temperature and the sparks that had spread over my entire body.

"Wow. You're burning up." I said, pulling my hands away, the spark was still there.

"Umm…most of the guys at La Push have the same temperature. Must be a genetic thing." His voice was a little shaky, was he lying?

"Huh. Interesting."

I took my seat on the sofa and I heard Seth take a seat on the floor beside my feet. We stayed like that for awhile, making small chat along the way. Every once in a while when he brushed my feet or something, the electric shock was flying through me. When I couldn't take it anymore I asked Bella to take me to my room to "rest". Also known as: squeezing out information.

"Umm, it was nice meeting you, Seth." I said as I left, holding onto Bella's elbow for support.

"Nice meeting you too." He said.

When we were in the guest room and Bella led me to the bed.

"Okay, spill!" I said, after making her sit with me.

"Spill what?" Bella asked.

"Everything about...Seth Clearwater." I said, uncertainty dripping from my voice at the end.

"You like him." It wasn't a question. Was I that obvious?

"Yea. I don't know what happened, when I was feeling his face, sparks were just shooting through me! I mean, I thought it was the fourth of July or something with all the fireworks flying everywhere."

Bella laughed. When did her laugh turn so musical? She voice changed a little too. Oh well.

"Fine. I'll tell you everything." She said after her laughing fit.

Yes! Phase one complete! Phase two...that's gonna be a little tricky.

**Ooo~ what's gonna happen next?! I'll try to finish and post it soon! maybe tomorrow but no promises! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! BTW I'm going on vacation soon but I'll try to get 2 or 3 more chapters up before I leave. Thanks for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.**

_Alexia's POV_

Okay, time for phase two.

I held onto the railing and walked slowly down the stairs, ignoring the offers of help around me. He was there. I could feel him. I cleared my throat and whispered.

"Seth, are you there? I have a feeling that you are, the room feels really warm from your body temperature."

Silence.

"Seth?" I asked again.

"Wow. That's amazing." Seth said, coming out of his little world.

I giggled flirtatiously.

"Well, when you can't see, you're ears turn to eyes for you."

"Huh. Must be weird have eyes on the side of your head then." He joked.

I giggled again. Okay, part one: act innocent. Check.

I took a step forward and heard Seth's footsteps coming to me. He took my hands and placed them on his elbow.

"Let me help." He offered.

Great. Perfect for part two.

"Thanks." I said, turning my head in his direction and smiling a 500 mega-watt smile.

"Y-your w-welcome." He stuttered.

I giggled again. Okay. Three more paces and we should be at the edge of the carpet. 1...2...3...great I can feel it.

I felt a smirk spread across my face and immediately wiped it off my face. You have to act innocent remember Alexia?

I lightly kicked the carpet and let myself be pulled down by gravity.

"Whoops!" I cried as I saw the ugly worn out carpet come closer to view.

Come on...come on Seth.

"Whoa, easy there." He said as he put an arm around my waist just before I hit the ground.

Success!

He pulled me up a little too fast and I ended up leaning against his broad chest. Perfect.

"Sorry, Seth." I said, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Uh...huh...uh...no problem." He stuttered.

I laughed genuinely this time. My plan was a success.

xxx..//..\\..xxx

_Seth's POV_

I couldn't keep myself away. I had to see her. I felt like I was being pulled apart whenever I couldn't see her. I phased and ran towards the Cullen residence, moving faster with the thought of seeing my angel.

I pushed the door open with my back as I walked in backwards while pulling down my t-shirt. I walked towards the main living room, expecting my angel to be there to soothe me with her presence.

She wasn't.

My heart sank and I slouched my shoulders, sitting down with Edward and Bella on the sofa. I mumbled an inaudible hello as I took a seat, knowing full well that it was as clear as a bell to them. I heard shuffling upstairs and I knew that my angel was coming. I immediately straightened and looked at the stairs, waiting.

Beside me Edward broke out into laughter, probably laughing at someone's thoughts. My angel walked down the stairs, ignoring Bella's and Edward's offers of help. I would have offered, but I was kinda staring at her beauty. How did she get even more beautiful since the last time I saw her?

She cleared her throat and whispered.

"Seth, are you there? I have a feeling that you are, the room feels really warm from your body temperature."

I stared at her. The way her lips moved when she talked, the way her eyes, though unmoving, still seemed to stare right through me.

"Seth?" she repeated. How did my name sound a million times sweeter when she said it?

"Wow. That's amazing." I said, shaking my head as I broke out of my little daze.

She giggled. What a musical sound.

"Well, when you can't see, you're ears turn to eyes for you." She joked.

"Huh. Must be weird have eyes on the side of your head then." I added, in hopes that I could hear her laugh again.

She giggled again. Ah, so soothing.

She took a step forward. I instinctively walked up to her and placed her arm on my elbow. The contact sent a tingling sensation throughout my body.

"Let me help." I offered.

"Thanks." She said, turning her head and smiled so beautifully that it made my heart stop in its tracks.

"Y-your w-welcome." I said, surprised that I was able to make an audible noise.

She laughed again. That was never gonna get old.

For the smallest fraction of a second, I could've sworn that I saw...a smirk?

"Whoops!" Alexia cried as she tripped on the carpet and was sent flying down.

I pulled my hand out, determined to save my angel whenever she fell.

"Whoa, easy there." I said as I put an arm around her waist just before she hit the ground. Thank goodness.

I must have been too eager to see her face again and the rush of emotion the touch sent through me made me pull her up too fast. She ended up stumbling and using me as a support, her head right in the middle of my chest.

"Sorry, Seth." She said.

"Uh...huh...uh...no problem." I stuttered. My arms were holding hers which were folded around her waist. I was too shocked and thrilled to move.

She laughed once again and I grinned.

I would live my life to make her laugh like that.

**That's the end of chapter 4! Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WooHoo! Chapter 5! Thanks to all of you loyal readers! This will probably be the last chapter until after christmas so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.**

_Alexia's POV_

"YES!!!!!!"Alice screamed, running down the main staircase at a speed I didn't think could be human.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked. Alice and I had become good friends over the course of two weeks that I had stayed here.

"I need to take you shopping. _**Now**_." She said, her voice flowing with authority.

I got up and grabbed her elbow to let her lead me to the car. There was no use arguing. She somehow knew that she would win. She helped me into the car and went around to get into the driver's seat. The minute she sat down, she revved the car so fast I felt myself shrink into my seat.

"Why do we need to go shopping all of a sudden?" I asked, clutching the arm rest with all my might.

"Because I have a _feeling_ that you'll need this dress."

"For what?"

"Umm, a certain outing with a certain guy."

"You like playing matchmaker, don't you?"

"Of course!" she said with so much enthusiasm, I thought we were in a stadium full of excited fans.

She abruptly stopped.

"Here we are!"

"Alice, there was no way that you could have made a two hour trip in half an hour."

"Never underestimate a Porsche 911 Turbo."

I sighed and allowed her to drag me into the store to begin my own personal Barbie doll makeover. Times like this made me happy that I couldn't see how Alice transformed me. It would probably be the attack of the hair curlers and satin dresses that no one could afford.

Alice let go of my arm and ran to the racks if the rummaging was any indication. She threw a silky dress at me and ordered me to try it on. After reassurance from Alice that it was not pink but was a nice electric blue I went to try it on. I loved blue too much for my own good.

I slipped into the dress, with some help from the salesgirl with the zipper. From feeling it, I could tell that it was a one shoulder dress with flower embroidery around the trim. There was also a delicate lace ruffle at the edge of the dress which parted at the end to form two folds over each other.

"I'm not psychic, but I can tell this will cause a lot. Alice, I can't accept this."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Have I taught you nothing? There is no price on fashion. Now, put on these heels."

I slipped on the heels which were, thankfully, about two inches in height. There was no way I could move in 6 inch heels like Alice always suggested.

Alice spun me back into the changing room to change out of the dress. She payed for it before I could protest and in a car drive dangerously over the speed limit, we were back to the Cullen residence.

We walked through the door and were greeted by numerous voices, one of which sent my pulse racing.

Seth walked closer to me and led me into the main living room and sat me down.

"Hey, Alexia. Alice got to you today huh?" He said, his voice sending ripples of joy through me.

"Yea. Something about a certain outing with a certain...person." I hesitated on the last word. I didn't want him to think I was seeing anyone.

"Oh."

Silence. The only sound ringing through my ears was the soft mumble of the plasma screen TV which volume was probably too low for human ears.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk in the forest? It's kinda boring here." Seth asked.

My heart did a little flip in my chest. Alone time with Seth! Score!

"Sure." I said, as calmly as I managed.

He took my arm and led me to the back yard. We crossed a little bridge over a stream and were in the forest. The damp earth beneath me squished with every step. Little insects seemed to quieten as we walked further into the forest. The woodsy smell was intoxicating and having my hands clutching Seth's elbow was the cherry on top of the sundae.

A bird chirped from a branch high above us and I stopped, jerking Seth backwards too.

"Seth, listen. Do you hear that? Up there?" I whispered, pointing my finger directly above us.

"Yea. Only, it over there." He said, tilting my arm in a slight angle and chuckling. "It's just a chick."

"Let's go. I wanna find out what else there is in this little mystery corner of the Cullen's 'backyard'." I joked, using air quotes for the word 'backyard'.

Seth chuckled and led us deeper into the forest.

Wind whipped at my hair and sent shivers up my spine. Seth put his arm around me and sent a different kind of shiver. The crunch of leaves and twigs under our feet broke the comfortable silence that surrounded us.

"Where are we?" I asked, noticing the different change in wind speed and warmth.

"Welcome, to my little piece of heaven." Seth said, tugging me forward a few more steps.

A smile broke across my face.

xxx..//..\\..xxx

_Seth POV_

"Welcome, to my little piece of heaven." I said, pulling Alexia to the middle of my little hideout.

A smile broke on my angel's face and I remembered fell in love with her all over again. Her smile casts a spell over me, leaving me stunned and immobile.

She giggled and brought me back to earth.

"Can I walk around without falling off a cliff?" she joked.

I nodded and realising that she couldn't see me, I stuttered a 'yes'.

I let go of her and she slowly walked towards the northern side of the clearing. I had stumbled upon the clearing a few months ago when I was out for a run after I visited the Cullen's. It really _**was**_ a little piece of heaven, with my angel here, it made it even better. The clearing was surrounded by an endless ring of green. The wild flowers bloomed in tiny little clusters at the edges. The canopy of leaves above us shaded us from gentle showers and the intense summer heat. In front of me, Alexia climbed a boulder which glowed from a hole the canopy failed to cover. A gentle orange glow shined onto her while she stretched her arms, soaking in the warmth. Her skin seemed to glow and she was shining as bright as ever.

She tilted her head in my direction and smiled.

"Seth..." she whispered, her voice sending electricity shooting through my veins.

My body moved forward against my will. I outstretched my hand to her, slowly allowing the light to warm my fingers. My fingers brushed her rosy cheek and the tingle made me pull back slightly, but her smile drew me back in. I placed my palm against her cheek, rubbing my thumb along her cheek bone. She leaned into my palm and my heart raced. I leaned forward, my face inches from hers. I leaned in as close as I could without contact and breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating. I pulled my face back a little to take a look at her face. She placed her small hand on my own cheek and I sucked in a breath. I leaned in once again, the temptation gnawing at me. My lips were so close to hers, her breath tickled my nose and I was put at peace. I knew I couldn't do it.

I forced my fingers to cooperate with my brain as I slid them to her chin and tilted it to the left, placing a peck on her cheek and letting go of her. I took a few steps backwards, watching the smile fall from her features. I lowered my head and let the tears fall, I was thankful she couldn't see them. I couldn't do it, if I even let her think that I was interested, maybe she may start to feel the same way. No matter how much I loved her, I couldn't put her in this much danger.

I wiped my tears and cleared my throat.

"Hey, umm, you wanna head back?" I said, hoping that the slight shaking in my voice didn't give me away.

"Sure." She said, sounding a little disappointment.

I helped her down the boulder and led her back to the Cullen residence in silence. The minute she got in I phased and ran.

Ran away from my problems.

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoohoo! Chapter 6! You guys had a good Christmas? I had quite a nice one. School's starting soon, so my updates may get slower. I want to thank all you readers for support! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 6

_Alexia's POV_

We walked back to the Cullen residence in silence, neither of us had anything to say to the other. Instead of the closeness we shared on the way to the clearing, we were as far apart as we could stand, my hands barely touching his elbow for him to lead. The gravel beneath us loosened as we walked up the Cullen's driveway. We the three porch steps and he spun me around gently.

"I'll...see you later." He said, his voice full of remorse and regret.

"Sure." I said coldly, turning around and walking through the door, unable contain my emotions any more.

I turned back around and closed the door behind me, taking the chance with my back away from the Cullen's in the living room to take a deep breath and control my emotions for a few more minutes.

_You can do this, Alexia. You've lived your whole life trying to prevent people from pitying you more than they already do. Don't let them see you cry._

I turned back around, a fake smile plastered on my face. Having practically memorised the layout of the Cullen residence, I climbed up the stairs and walked to my room. I was thankful that everyone trusted my ability enough to treat me as a normal person when I come through the door, rather than ushering me a few steps to my room. If they didn't, they probably would have noticed the stray tears that I failed to keep in control.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran through my door, almost banging into it. I slammed it behind me, not bothering about the Cullen's reactions anymore. I leaned against the door and tilted my head back. I slid down the door and curled up into a ball. I rocked myself back and forth gently, hoping to soothe my twisted jumble of thoughts and emotions.

Why? Why didn't he kiss me? We were so close. Our lips were almost touching. I could still feel his hold on my face, firm but gentle. I could smell his natural scent. It was driving me crazy, _**he**_ was driving me crazy. He was a drug to me. To quote Edward, he was "my own personal brand of heroin". I longed to see him, every minute of the day, every second of the hour, I couldn't get enough. I didn't just _**want**_ him.

I _**needed**_ him.

The gentle knock on the door brought me back down to earth.

"Alexia? Alexia, you alright?" Bella's muffled voice behind the door said, her tone caring and gentle. I don't think any of the Cullen's wanted to even touch me right now in case I fell apart.

"I don't want to talk right now, Bella." I sniffled.

"Okay. Call me when you're ready."

She walked away, her footsteps fading into the distance. I pulled my knees as close to my chest as possible, lowered my head to them and wrapped my arms around my head. In my tight little ball I continued to cry, hoping that no one would be able to penetrate the wall I build around my body.

I cried through most of the night, until my eyes finally drooped close and unconsciousness took over.

xxx..//..\\..xxx

_Bella's POV_

With our sensitive hearing, the whole family was unsettled by Alexia's sobs. We sat in the main living room in silence, sharing brief glances to the rest of the family besides our partners throughout the night. When the sobs stopped as sleep pulled Alexia into darkness, we all sighed, relieved that sleep could help ease her pain. But when she started screaming from nightmares that's where I drew the line. I took the Volvo and drove down to La Push.

I knocked on the door to the Clearwater residence and was welcomed by a groggy Leah.

"Bella? What the heck are you doing?! It's 4 o'clock in the morning!" Leah said, patting down her mess of a hair.

I pushed past her and into the house. I ran up the stairs at an inhuman speed and barged into Seth's room.

"Seth Clearwater! Get your butt outta bed and talk to me!" I screamed.

He was a mess. His comforter was a pile at his feet and stuff was strewn across the floor. His hair was an array on his head and empty beer bottles lay at his feet.

"Bella? What d'ya want?" he said, taking another drag of his beer.

"What the heck is wrong with you!? What the heck are you doing?!"

"Nothing."

"Seth Clearwater don't give me any crap! I've listened to Alexia cry for five hours and her screaming your name while she had nightmares throughout the night! I want to know what the hell you did to make her that way!" I screamed, my rage taking over.

"She cried?" Seth said, burying his head in his hands.

"What else do you think she would do? I don't know what happened but the moment she stepped through the door I knew that something was wrong."

"Ask Edward. He should have listened to her thoughts already. You should know how much of a jackass I was already."

"Edward blocked her thoughts. He said that it was too private and all he could get was 'Why? Seth, why?' So I'm gonna get the information from you and you're gonna give it to me."

"I was a jackass okay? I never wanted to hurt her! I wanted to free her! I don't want her to be pulled into this world! Our world of danger! I don't have the strength to protect her!" he shouted, getting up and pushing over a chair.

He looked me in the eyes.

"Was she really crying?" he said, his eyes turning from full of rage to regret deeper than anyone I have ever seen.

"Yes. All night, Seth." I took in a breath. "Seth, do you love her?"

"I can't even tell you how much I do. I didn't mean for this to happen. I want her to be happy, she doesn't need to get hurt because of me."

"Seth, if you love her, stop pushing her away. I've known her for as long as I can remember. I have never seen her cry. Her feelings for you run too deep. Please, if you truly love her, _**tell**_ her."

I turned around and left. My purpose was fulfilled. It's his choice.

**Done! My first POV other than Seth's and Alexia's! WOOT! I hope I did Bella justice! Anyway, R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! Happy New Year! It's back to school here so updates will be slower! Sorry!Anyway a BIG chapter is coming up soon so watch out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 7

_Seth's POV_

Wow. Was that really Bella Cullen? Is she even capable at exploding like that? I fell back on my bed, making the already shaky structure rock beneath my feet. I let the empty beer bottle from my hand fall to the carpet, landing with a soft 'plop'. I brought my hand to my head, running my fingers through my hair.

What was that? I understand why Bella did that. She had every right to, I was a jerk. Alexia...cried? Why? She shouldn't be crying over a jackass like me! She should hate me! She should detest me! She should hate me so much she can't even bear being in the same state as me! She should leave...forever. It'll hurt, no doubt, but it'll hurt more if _**she**_ was hurt.

The alcohol didn't seem to have much effect on my thinking capabilities. What's the use of beer if it won't make the pain go away? I sat there for a long time. Thinking. The one thing in the whole world that I rather not do.

My vision started to blur. The beer must have finally reached my brain. Thank God. My vision soon started to fade and the sweet, sweet sanctuary of unconsciousness over took the speck of will I had to stay awake.

An orange glow penetrated my eyelids and brought me back to the world. I crack open an eye and saw the sun peeking behind the silhouettes of trees. I pushed myself up and rubbed my eyes. It was way too early, but the hangover pounding at me demanded for an aspirin.

I walked to the bathroom and splashed so much water on my face I bet I could've drowned. If that little voice in my head would stop nagging me. I opened the medicine cabinet which doubled as a mirror and poured out 2 aspirins from the white little bottle. I went to the kitchen for a glass of water and ate the pills.

I went back up for a shower. The cool water against my abnormally hot skin felt great, the droplets running down my whole body, soothing the aches. Too bad it couldn't soothe the ache I felt in my chest. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself, going down to the living room after getting dressed in a white shirt and denim jeans.

I plopped down on the beat up recliner and cradled my head in my hands. The pain didn't come from the hangover; it came from the images that flashed throughout my mind. I closed my eyes and the images appeared again. Alexia.

Her perfect face full of joy and happiness. Her features illuminated in the glow at the clearing. Lastly, her face when I last saw her, full of pain, hurt and...something I couldn't recognise.

"Alexia..." I half-whispered, half-moaned.

"Oh for the love of God, suck it up!" I spinned around to see Leah walking towards me.

"What do you want, Leah?" I said, irritated. Leah was never a morning person and her mood usually affected mine.

"Can you be a man for once, Seth?! You have an imprint! Make her happy! That's the point of loving someone! To make them smile everyday! Not to make them cry!"

"You don't understand! I can't put her in danger!" I screamed, getting so heated up that I jumped up from my seat.

"That's why you protect her, idiot! Do you think Emily, Rachel or Kim aren't in danger?! That's why it's up to the guys to protect them no matter what!"

"I just, I don't know what to do Leah. I..."

"Look, Seth. You love her. She loves you. It shouldn't be this hard."

"She can't love me. It's not fair if she has to live in a world she doesn't know exists."

"Well, nothing in the world is fair." Leah said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Leah." I said, full of resolve and determination. I'll fight for my love.

"Go get her, wolf."

"Wolf?"

"Tiger didn't seem appropriate." She said, shrugging her shoulders and going to the kitchen.

I walked out of the house, the cool breeze ruffling my already messy blond hair. I took off my shirt as I walked into the shelter of trees. I stripped completely and secured my clothes onto a black anklet. I took a deep breath and focused on phasing.

The shivers started from my hands and coursed through my body, I began to jog as my body continued to shake. My two legs turned to four paws and I went full wolf. I began to run, hoping that I could see my angel soon. To tell her how much I love her.

###

A arrived at the edge of the Cullen residence and dressed myself before emerging from the shadows. I held my hand up to my eyes to block the bright light from blinding me. Wait, scratch that last comment.

I walked through the front door to find the Cullen's in the living room, looking in my direction with encouragement in their eyes. I nodded to them and smiled. I turned and walked up a few steps of the main staircase when a felt Bella's hand on my shoulder.

"I knew you would make the right choice." She said.

"I'm glad I did. Thanks." I said before walking away.

I walked to Alexia's room and stood out there for a while. Taking one final deep breath, I clutched the shiny gold door knob and turned it.

It didn't budge.

I pushed slightly harder and something seemed to have moved because the door opened about halfway. I squeezed my body through the crack, trust me, not an easy task, and closed it behind me to see what had obstructed it.

Alexia lay on the ground, her knees to her chest and her head lolling around with a hand loosely woven through her long dark locks. She sat slumped against the door, sleeping soundly, her breathing smooth and even. She mumbled incoherent sentences.

"Why? No, don't...Seth..."

At the mention of my name my eyes widened. She was dreaming about me...wow. Dry tears stuck to her cheeks and neck, her body tense with stiffness. I took a step closer to her and slid my arms under her. Carrying her bridal style, I brought her over to the bed and laid her between the pure white sheets. She shifted her position slightly and continued to doze, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

I pulled up a chair and sat a t her bedside, using her breaths to count the amount of time passing. It didn't matter what the exact time was, all I needed was to know that she was still here. I watched her sleeping, listened to her mumbling and felt the stress she was experiencing in her sleep. I held onto her right hand, rubbing it lightly whenever she went stiff with pressure.

She shifted her body and her eyes fluttered open, her eyes not moving but still able to pierce right through you. I stiffened in my seat, still slowly massaging her hand. What would her reaction to seeing me be?

"Seth?" she whispered, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I said. This was it.

This was my choice. Would hers be the same?

**I'm ending with a sort-of-cliffy! Yay! I feel mean! I'll upload a new chapter when I have time! Review please! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! Long time no see! Or read...whatever. Anyway sorry for such a late update! I told you guys udates would slow down cause of school starting but I didn't think I would be swamped the first 2 weeks back. Anyway thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon but like I said i'm pretty busy this year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 8

_Alexia's POV_

I opened my eyes out of habit and took a few seconds to clear the sleep from my brain. A warm hand massaged mine with soothing circular movements. I knew that temperature and I knew I was going to regret it later. I cleared my throat.

"Seth?" I said, my voice still a little tired-sounding.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He replied, care, love and a little stress in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" I said, turning the other way and using my hair to cover my face. I wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from his presence and turned back.

"I needed to talk to you." He was still massaging my hand but very carefully and with precaution in case I was going to fall apart or something. Which was basically happening inside of my body but he didn't need to know that.

"What about?" I asked, pretty sure I knew the answer.

"What happened, or was about to happen at the clearing yesterday." He said, his voice barely audible.

"Oh." Was all I managed to reply while trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Umm, I know that you know that we both knew what was going to happened and so I know that I should do the proper thing, you know?"

"I lost you at I know that you know that we both knew."

"Okay. Let's make sure we're on the same page. What do you think I'm talking about?"

I swallowed hard now, hoping that my voice wouldn't crack.

"You were about to...kiss me." I forced the word out. "But at the last second, you tilted my head and kissed my cheek."

"Yeah. That."

"What do you wanna talk about then?"

"I – I wanted to talk about what we were both, uh, thinking when that, uh, situation happened."

"Okay. You first."

"Fine. Umm, I don't really know what to say. Uh, umm—"

"For Pete's sakes, Seth!" I screamed, unable to hold my emotions in anymore. "Do you like me or not?!"

"I –I...no, I don't." He said, letting go of my hand.

"That's what I thought. So if you could stop pulling my heart out and throwing it on the floor, I suggest you leave and don't let me see your face again." I said, pulling the comforter over my head and letting the flood gates loose.

"Alexia, wait – "

"I don't wanna hear it!" I screamed clutching the comforter to my head so that I didn't have to let him see this last image of me when he left.

He took a deep breath and I heard his chair push back. He was going to leave, this would be the last time I would ever hear from him and I would move on. If I could.

But why didn't the door open? He's still here? As I thought this I felt someone rip open my little shell my comforter had made and a warm hand gripped my arm. Seth? What is he doing?

"Seth, wha—" I started but I didn't get to finish.

Seth pulled me up from the bed and pulled me into his embrace. If he pulled me any closer, he would have broken my bones.

"Seth, what are you doing?" I asked, my feet flailing in mid-air. "Put me down? Are you that tall?"

"Alexia, just shut up for a second!"

I immediately shut up. I never heard Seth use a tone so menacing before.

"Never say that again, never say that you don't want to see me. Never." He said, gently placing me on my feet but still locked in his killer hug. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled.

"I don't like you, Alexia. I don't. I never will."

"Then why are you doing this to me?" I asked, my tears still falling.

"Because, I can't just _**like**_ you. I love you."

"What?" This couldn't be happening, this was a dream right?

"The moment I saw you, you changed everything. My world centres on you. You are my life and everything to me." He said pulling me closer without breaking me in two.

"Why didn't you kiss me then?"

"I'll explain later but can you just tell me how you feel about me?" He said, pushing me away slightly to see my expression.

I stood there for awhile, the tears still flowing but a smile breaking onto my lips.

"I love you, Seth Clearwater."

A smile probably broke onto his lips too and we were probably grinning like idiots but I didn't care. Seth loved me. _**Seth**_ loved _**me**_.

I few seconds passed and he scooped me in closer. His palm brushed my cheek sending electricity through my body. He cupped my face and I leaned into it, breathing in his scent. Then he brought my face closer to his, his breath tickling my nose. My lips crashed into his and the feeling was indescribable. It was just...wow. I can't think anymore. I just wanna enjoy this.

We pulled away reluctantly, my smile curving at the edges to form a pout. His thumb rubbed soothing circles into my cheek and my smile returned. I can't believe this is happening. All too soon, he dropped his hands, jumping off the bed, he said, "Umm, I'll talk to you later, Alexia."

The door opened and closed noisily, signalling the departure of my love. What happened? His voice sound strained. Didn't we just have the most amazing kiss ever? Didn't we just proclaim our love for each other? Did...did he regret it?

I plopped myself back onto my bed. This was too much to handle. Draping an arm over my eyes, I drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**So...you like? No likey? I hope its the former but please tell me if there's anyway i can improve it! Thanks for reading and major stuff are going to happen soon! So watch out! R&R! Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally Chapter 9! I was free today (for once) so I decided to update for you awesome readers out there. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 9

_Seth's POV_

I left Alexia's room, the stupidest grin plastered on my face. I raise my fingers to my lips, the tips brushing along the warm area where the feel of her lips still lingered. My stupid smile grew bigger and I probably looked positively dumb but I don't care. I could be jumping off a building with a rubber chicken stuck to my neck and I wouldn't care. Okay, that sounded weird. But who cares? This is the best day of my life.

I walked down the main staircase in the Cullen's mansion, euphoria emitting from every part of my body. I saw Jasper shiver and Alice taking his arm.

"Damn, that boy is so happy; it's coming at me like a little girl getting a new Barbie. And it _**really**_ creeps me out." He gave as an explanation.

"What can I say? I love my life." I replied.

"Okay, lover boy." said Bella as she stood up from her position next to Edward on the couch. She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "I'm glad you made the right choice."

She pulled back and we gave each other a small smile. I was glad too.

"Nice one, dude." Said Emmet, bumping knuckles with me.

"Congrats, Seth."

"Finally, Seth! It was so irritating waiting when I knew it would happen!"

"Congrats. And could you please turn down the euphoria?"

"Congratulations, Seth." Edward said shaking my hand.

I thanked all of them. But, as Jasper had hoped, my smile faded to a small frown.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, looking concerned.

My eyes shifted nervously to Edward. He nodded, reading my mind.

"Can you guys help me?"

"Sure." Bella replied.

"Help me figure out how to tell her."

Silence filled the room as everyone pondered over my dilemma.

"I think you should just go all out and say it." Suggested Emmet, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Sure, Emmet. I'll just go 'Hey, Alexia. You know I love you, but I got to tell you something. I transform into a huge werewolf sometimes. But that won't change anything, will it?' Be real, Emmet."

Emmet crossed his huge arms over his chest. "I was just trying to help."

"Edward, what should I do?"

"I don't know, Seth. I guess we'll have to take it slowly."

I sighed and looked to Alice.

"I don't know, Seth. I can't see her cause she's with you."

"Argh." I moaned. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Seth, whatever you do. I suggest you do it soon. It will not be pretty if you drag it into your relationship."

"Thanks for the tip."

I thought about it for a moment. What should I do? I closed my eyes and ran my hair through my hair. There are three options. One, she thinks I'm mental and I never see her again. Two, she believes me but is still scared away. Three, She accepts me and loves me the way I am. God, I hope it's the last one.

I sucked in one breath and decided to tell it to her straight. It'll break my heart if she leaves but she deserves to know.

"Seth, it'll be fine. She'll be waking up soon, so think about what you're gonna say."

"Thanks."

I stood up and walked out of the hou—mansion and started stripping as I walked into the shelter of the woods. I started to run as my hands started to tremble and soon I was running on fours instead of two legs.

Jumbled thoughts ran through my mind as I ran through the forest, dodging trees way above my head. The silence of the forest helped calm my beating heart as I thought of her reactions to the little speeches I planned in my head.

Hours passed and the sun started to set, I had ran a few rounds of the forest and every time I came closer to the Cullen residence, my pulse raced and I ran further to calm myself again. I finally forced myself to run back to the house and face my fate. I phased back and put on my clothes which I had hung on a tree branch. I carefully messed up my hair to make it look natural and walked in. I heard Alexia's soft breathing on the second floor, scurrying back from the bathroom. Edward gave me a reassuring smile and I nodded. Taking one last breath, I climbed the stairs to see my angel.

Her hair was messy from sleep and she looked groggy but she was still beautiful.

"Hi." I mumbled, stepping into the room as she combed her hair.

"Hi." She replied, uncertainly.

"Umm, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

She finished combing her hair and sat on her bed cross-legged while I sat at the edge. She patted a spot in front of her on the bed and I complied, my stomach fluttering. I sat at the front edge, twisting my body slightly so that one leg was folded on the bed while the other was dangling off the side. I mentally prepared myself and let out a sigh.

"First, I want to understand what our relationship is gonna be...so, will you be my girlfriend?" My heart beat erratically as I took in her shocked expression.

"Sure." She said, a smile forming on her perfect lips.

I sighed again. One down.

"I'm glad." I said, a smile on my own face. "Then, here's the hard part. You have the right to know something about me since we're in a...relationship. I'm just **begging** you to listen to the full story before reacting. Okay?"

"Of course, Seth." Her smile faded sensing my serious tone.

"Here it goes."

So, I started explaining, from the very beginning starting from our ancestors to Sam and the pack. As the story wove on I saw her face twist from shock to fear to something I couldn't recognise, but she stayed silent throughout the whole thing. When I was done I sighed for the billionth time today.

"So..." I asked cautiously.

I heard eight pairs of vampire ears perk up at the end of my story.

Was she going to scream and run? Call a shrink on me? I couldn't take the suspense. Like always, my angel surprised me.

She laughed.

She _freaking_ laughed.

**She laughed.**

As much as I wanted to hear the melodious sound more I had to cut her off.

"Alexia, this isn't a joke. I'm not lying. I know you don't believe me but –"

"It's not that, Seth." She said between laughing fits. "It's just that I didn't know how to tell you my secret either."

"What secret?"

"I'm half-werewolf."

"What?!"

My scream was echoed by eight vampires eavesdropping on the ground floor.

**Didn't see that one coming did you? Thanks for reading you awesome, awesome readers. You're even awesomer if you review. Thanks again and strive for awesomer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo hoo! Chapter 10, baby! Sorry, kinda high right now. I had this typed up a few days ago but couldn't upload it. It'll be really weird cause I thought of **_**another**_** twist and had to build up some stuff in this chapter! Haha. I know the facts may not be right because I forgot the details but I hope you actually understand it. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 10

_Seth's POV_

We sat in the main living room waiting to listen to a much needed explanation. Edward and Bella sat on the sofa with Carlisle and Esme sitting beside them. The two couple were both in the same position, the girls resting their head on their loved ones chest while the guys encased them in their arms. The symmetry of the couples made it look like we were looking through a mirror. The only difference was Nessie sitting on the floor infront of her parents legs smiling innocently. She ran from the forest where she was playing with Jake when she heard our screams. Jake was leaning against the back of the sofa over looking her.

Jasper sat on the floor in front of Carlisle and Esme while Alice sat between his legs leaning against him. Emmet and Rosalie sat on the love seat looking very cozy. Alexia sat on a recliner while I leaned against the arm of the chair rocking silently back and forth trying to process the new information. Alexia ran her fingers through my messy blond hair, the warmth from her finger tips calming me and stopping the rocking.

I turned to face the centre of the gathering, leaning my head against the recliner. With that, Alexia started her tale.

"Okay. I believe all of you have heard of the legend of how werewolves came into existence? The one about Seth's ancestors?"

We all nodded our head.

"But what you didn't know is that Ephriam Black had a good friend. His best, actually. Perthan Cole was his friend since childhood. They were practically inseparable until a few weeks after Perthan phased for the first time. No one knows the full truth but some say that Perthan betrayed Ephriam and the pack, so Ephriam banished him. No one was to speak of him again, it was a taboo, and no one ever did. Until today."

All of us stared at her mouth wide open. Emmet whistled.

"Damn, who would've thought?"

"I'm not done. So Perthan ran away, found a new life, imprinted, settled down and a few generations later, here I am!"

"But what did you mean you were _**half**_-werewolf?" Esme asked, calm and collected.

"Well, I don't know why but maybe it's because we were separated from our roots and original pack, but the powers skip a few of us and it just so happens that I was one."

"Ah. That may be true." Carlisle said, probably thinking about running some tests on her.

"There's one more thing I'd like to add."

"What is it?" I asked, my nerves calming after the information had been given.

"It's the way I became blind."

Silence.

"I think I should tell you. No, I _**want**_ to tell you."

Alexia breathed in deeply. I clutched her hand, hoping that the action would give her support. She smiled.

"Some of us still get our powers. Like my brother for example. He got his powers when he was about fourteen. Pretty young, I know. Well, I was with him when it happened."

From across the room I saw Edward wince at the image formed in Alexia's mind.

"It was just…scary. We were at our favourite clearing playing near the stream when he suddenly started shaking. Just kept shaking and screaming, asking me to help. I ran up to him and tried to pull him towards the house for help but it was too late."

She sucked in a shaky breath and I stood up and sat on the arm of the recliner, pulling her to my chest and she continued.

"He phased and I was just too close. He scratched the wrong place and there you have it."

I pulled her closer, afraid to let her go too far into the past. She was already hurting.

"I never saw my brother after that. I don't know what happened. My father said he tracked him down to Italy but something happened and he had to come back."

"I'm so sorry, dear." Esme finally said.

"Oh, Alexia…" Nessie whined, running over to give her a hug.

"But the worst part of it all…" Alexia continued. "He took my sister with him too. They were twins, inseparable, the bonds between them too tight. Wherever he went, she went too. So, they both left, leaving me and my parents behind. It was hard, it still is."

Tears were rolling down her flushed cheeks uncontrollably as I enveloped her in my embrace. I nodded to the rest as I picked her up bridal-style and carried her back to her room. I laid her on the pure white sheets and tucked her in, kissing her forehead before getting up to leave.

Her hand shot up and pulled be back down, her swollen red eyes boring into mine.

"Don't leave me."

Her tears continued to roll and her grip tightened, as if she never wanted to let go. I nodded once in understanding and lay beside her under the covers. She hugged me tight and cried into my chest. I rubbed her back and mumbled comforting words into her ear. The crying must have tired her out because she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

But the last words I heard her say stayed with me throughout the night.

"I love you. Don't ever leave."

**That's it! I hope you guys caught the picture I wove in my head. I'll really **_**try**_** to update faster but I'm really busy this year but I hope you'll keep reading! oh, and no update next week, sorry!R&R! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! I'm really sorry for the extremely late update, but I was on a school trip and I've been really busy! But it's the holidays now so I decided to update (instead of doing my holiday homework). haha. Okay, I'll try to update soon! Thanks for your awesome reviews! I have a really smart reviewer who actual thought of what I was going to do. Cheh. Good job! Anyway, I shall get on to the story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 11

_Alexia's POV_

Ugh. Why is it so hot in here? I kicked of the sheets and flipped myself over to the other side of my bed. Damn! It's even hotter here! But…strangely comforting. The warm little piece of heaven stirred underneath me. I snuggled closer to it. Wait. Moved?

I opened my eyes out of habit and embraced the dark world I had grown accustomed to. I used to wish that my sight would come back to feel the world in a new way. Not just the other four senses I possessed, I wanted to see the world the way everybody else could. Now, it's more than that. I wanted now more than ever to see the face of the man who brought me happiness, life and most importantly, love.

I cleared my throat to confirm my suspicion. "Seth, honey?"

"Good morning sunshine." That one sentence made my day.

"What are you doing in my bed? Or why _are_ you my bed?"

"I was watching an angel sleep cradled in my arms."

I sighed.

"How cheesy can you get?"

"Hope you like cheddar."

"My bad, you're not cheesy, just corny."

"Corn chips in cheese. Hmm, not bad. Nachos."

"Okay, I'm giving up. I'm going to the bathroom."

I felt Seth shift under me and help me get up.

"Seth…" I whined.

"What?"

"You know what I told you about being half-werewolf?"

"Yea."

"Well, some of my senses are still better than humans, just not as good as yours."

"mmhmm."

"Well, heightened hearing? I'm like a bat; I use the sounds around me to help."

From the floor below I could hear Emmet's booming laughter.

"Please don't crack a vampire joke when I go down later." I said in a normal voice, knowing fully well that he could hear me.

"Too bad. I got a ton." He replied. Damn.

"I turned my attention back to Seth.

"So, point is that I'm fine. Treat me normally okay?"

"Fine. But if you're about to fall off a cliff can I help then?" Seth said, chuckling.

"Yea, yea. You can be a hero then." I replied, playing along with his lame joke.

"Okay, see you downstairs." He said, giving me a peck on the cheek before a soft click of the door closing was heard.

Gah. So over-protective. Just like Edward.

"Hey!" Edward screamed from the bottom floor.

Oops. I laughed for a while and went to get ready. I went to the bathroom and after freshening up I headed downstairs for breakfast. For someone who doesn't eat, Esme is an excellent chef.

The smell of pancakes wafted through the air and filled my nostrils. Even just smelling it made me feel hungry. I took a seat and made a move at the maple syrup. I poured the syrupy-goodness over my pancakes and started eating.

Wait, that's strange. Why is it so quiet? I swallowed the last bite of my pancake and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, nothing."

A chair dragged across the marble floor as someone stood up.

Seth whispered in my ear gently. "Hey, Alexia. Wanna go for a walk?"

I shivered from his breath but nodded. He guided me out the back door and I clutched onto his hand as we walked closer into the forest. The sound of mud squelching beneath the ballet flats Alice bought for me was soothing and so was the crunch of twigs and bramble.

But the nicest sound I could ever hear is the beating of Seth's heart. Though normal human ears couldn't hear it, my heightened hearing could hear the faint sound of his heart pounding.

Bum-bum. Bum-bum. Bum-bum.

The rhythmic beating of his heart repeated the same message to me.

"_You're mine. I won't leave you. I'm here to stay. Don't leave me. I love you."_

I clutched his arm closer, revelling in the warmth my love gave me. But one of the worst things happened.

He resisted.

He loosed my grip on him and walked a few paces away from me. I stood where I was, afraid to move. What was wrong?

"Alexia, we have a problem." Seth said, his voice grave.

"What's up?"

"Have you heard of the Volturi?"

"Yeah. They rule the vampire world."

"Well, a few months back, we had a run in with them because of Nessie. They didn't know if she was a threat to her or not, so they wanted to kill her. We managed to stop them, but they said that they'd be back."

I remained silent as this new information sinked in. Cute, innocent little Renesmee? How could she be a danger to anyone?

"So, while you were getting ready, Alice had a vision."

"They're coming?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"Yes. That's why we need to get to them first."

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Alice doesn't know when they'll come. We can't guarantee the lives of the humans in the entire state if they came with their full army again."

"So what does that mean?"

"I guess it means goodbye."

My mind went blank.

**Okay, hope you liked it! Have to go do work now -.-" Thanks and please review! You know you're awesome if you do!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I know it's been pretty long since I've updated but I've been really with school and my exams are coming so I'm really sorry. I haven't been getting much inspiration either. This one is pretty short but I hope you guys will bear with me cause I'm pretty wiped right now. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 12

_Seth's POV_

My heart clenched as my angel's eyes grew wide and breathing became shallow. It pained me to leave her like this but I couldn't afford to bring her along. I couldn't afford to let her get hurt.

"No!"

The scream which burst from my angel's lips woke me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean _goodbye_?! Are you l-leaving me!?" Alexia said, tripping over her words in a rush to get it all out.

"What? No, Alexia! You have to understand! I—" I took a step closer to her, stretching my hand to touch her face which was damp with tears.

She must have heard my movements because she stepped back.

"No! Seth, why!? Take me with you! Don't leave me here…alone."

The way she said 'alone' made me forget about it all. About the danger. About the Volturi. About the world. The only thing I remembered was what Alexia had whispered to me before she fell asleep.

"_**I love you. Don't ever leave."**_

I ran forward and pulled her into my arms. We stayed like that for who knows how long. Just taking in each other's presence. Never wanting to say those words again.

"_**Goodbye."**_

"I – I – Alexia…" I breathed. The pending separation was more than I thought I could take.

"I can't take you with me…" I said, pulling her away from me to look at her. "I'll come back okay? So, let's not say good bye… I'll just see you later, okay?"

"W—when are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible."

Silence.

I sighed.

"Alexia, if this is hard for you, it's a thousand times worse for me. No, it's infinitely worse."

More silence.

"Please speak Alexia."

"I can't lose you out there. It won't work. I'll be too worried."

The silence was suffocating me. Literally swallowing me and pulling me into the black hole of nothingness.

I stepped back, looking into her eyes. Those frozen unmoving eyes which were somehow always full of love. But I saw something I never wanted to see in those eyes. The tears at the edge of her eyes threatened to spill over. I wiped them away and sighed again. My face inched closer to hers, my lips making contact with hers. The brief moment where our lips met, barely touching, was enough to convey the love we felt for each other.

"I'm sorry."

I walked backwards, hoping to cling onto the image of her face a little longer. Now I wish I didn't. Her face, fully of worry, pain, sadness….the most gut wrenching was the hurt evident of her features. I Turned around and ran. First on two legs, then slowly on four.

_Seth, wait._

_Go away Jake. I don't need this right now._

_No can do kid. Sam wants to see us. Now._

Gah. What now? I followed orders and arrived at Emily's house for the final briefing before we left. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate, I couldn't get her face out of my mind. My heart sank everytime I thought of how I hurt her. It hurt me too.

**Thanks for reading and I'm really sorry but it may be weeks before I can update. My exams are right around the corner and I'm being swamped so I'm really sorry. Review please I know it's not one of my best but I hope you enjoyed. Thanks.**


End file.
